mixed worlds and Sailor Earth
by WritingHorsegurl717
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon mix with G Gundam and maybe other animes. Sailor Earth comes to tokyo to find Sailor Moon and meets Domon and Rayne while there. Can she balence the worlds and will she find Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts?


MIXED WORLDS  
  
A.N.- this is one of my first fanfics. So it might not be very good. But here it goes. Oh yeah it is a big mix between season's so don't try to place it in one season because it has a little from each. *^_^*  
  
~Authors P.O.V.~ It was a perfect day in Tokyo for a certain girl. The girls name was Sereana she was walking to her favorite place to hang out. The place was called the Crown Arcade. She was going to meet her friends there. As she was walking on the side walk she bumped into something or well more like someone.  
  
~Sereana's P.O.V.~ I was walking along on a wonderful Friday and all of the sudden I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a person that I hadn't expected to see. I thought I would see that jerk Darien but instead I saw two dark brown eyes. The person that these amazing eyes belonged to had black hair that stuck out but in a cute way. (Imagine Domon from G Gundam*hearts in eyes*) "Are you o.k.?" the man asked. "Yeah I'm fine," I told him while he helped me get up. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." He said to me. "That's alright," I told him. "Well I have to go now." He told me then before I could ask him his name he left so I started to walk to the arcade with him in my head the whole time.  
  
~Darien's P.O.V. ~ I was in the arcade having my usual cup of coffee when Meatball head came in. She was wearing a pink tank-top with a bunny on it and white jean shorts. "Hey Sereana," Andrew said to her. "Hey," she said sounding kinda depressed. "Did you fail another test today Meatball head." I asked her. To my surprise all she did was shake her head, I don't know why but I was sad she didn't blow up at me. Then she went to a booth and waited for her other friends to show up. Her friends showed up about 20 min. later and were so surprised to see Meatball head there early they had to look twice to make sure that it was Meatball head.  
  
  
  
~Sereana's P.O.V. ~ All I could think about was the guy that I ran into earlier he was so cute and of course Mina being the goddess of love knew that I was thinking about a guy luckily she didn't announce it to the whole arcade and onily wrote a note that said Sereana is in lloovvee over and over about 2,000 times (^_^').  
  
~Darien's P.O.V. ~ When I got out of the shock part of seeing Sereana I went back to my coffee. Then the door opened and I looked to see who was there. What I saw was amazing. I saw a gorgeous girl standing in the doorway she had brown hair that went about an inch passed her shoulders in a high half ponytail. She had rich brown eyes and she was wearing a shirt that was half blue and half green; it went off her shoulders and was a T-shirt. She had on a green skirt that went to her knees and she had light blue sparkly eye shadow and a little bit of clear lip gloss. Then she went up to the counter and a white dog jumped off her shoulder and sat on the counter while she sat on the stool. "I'd like a small Coke and some fries to go please." She asked Andrew as she got out a bunch of books and papers. Then a person bumped her while passing her and she dropped all her books and papers on the ground. So I started to help her clean up. "Thanks," she told me while giving me a smile that could melt anything. "Here's your order," Andrew told her while putting her order in the counter. Then we stood up and I gave her the papers I had picked up. After that she looked at her watch and all of the sudden she got her order and paid while her dog jumped on her shoulder as she ran out of the arcade.  
  
~Author's P.O.V. ~ "I'm going to be late," the girl from the arcade yelled as she ran on the side walk. "Relax this person wrote you a letter so if it's that important then they'll be able to wait." The dog on her shoulder told her. "Your right Peggs this mysterious person should be able to wait." The girl told her dog. "Of course I'm right Taki (Not from the sailor starlignts this is a totally different person. This is my person! ^_^) now you can slow down before I fall off your shoulder." Peggs told Taki while falling off her shoulder. ~in the park~ "Domon are you sure that she can help us? Or that she'll even show?" a mysterious lady with brown hair and brown eyes with a short red casual dress and a kaki vest over it asked Domon (Domon is the one Sereana ran into and Rayne from G Gundam*daggers in eyes*is the one that asked him that). "I'm not sure Rayne but its worth a try." Domon told Rayne. "Is that her?" Rayne asked Domon as Taki walked into the park. "Yep that's her." Domon informed Rayne.  
  
~Taki's P.O.V. ~ I was finally there, I was at the lake in the park and there was a man and a woman, just as the note said there would be, and they were at the spot I was supposed to meet them at. "Well, now or never." I said *SIGH*. I spent 2 hours at the park talking to this guy and the girl he was with. They had somehow come to my world from another world and thought I could help them get back so I told them I couldn't help them and left.  
  
~Author's P.O.V. ~ Taki got up and left the park. "I'm going to leave o.k. Domon?" Rayne asked after a long moment of silence. "O.K." Domon told Rayne. ~on the street ½ an hour later~ Taki and Peggs where walking on the side walk when Taki was pulled into an ally. "Give us all your money," a man with a knife demanded, his gang snickering behind him. "You have got to be kidding me," Taki said her eyebrows raised. "This is no joke give us your money or die refusing." The man buy the first man hissed. "I'll take a lifeline. How about 50/50. I tell you what I will beat all of you with my hands behind my back and with no help from my dog." Taki stated while Peggs jumped off her shoulder. "Alright but don't think we'll go easy on you because you're a pretty girl." The guy that seemed to be the leader told her. "Oh try your hardest it won't work." Taki told them while putting her hands behind her back (this fight seen will be crappy just a warning). Then 2 guy ran towards her and she jumped above them just in time and did the splits while coming down which knocked them both out. Then 5 others circled her at the same time 'this is so stupid' Taki thought to her self. Then she started twirling and stuck a leg out that kicked 1 guy that fell over on another guy who fell on the other guy ect. (like dominos^_^). Then everyone but the leader went towards her and she started fighting each of them with ease. But she didn't see Domon watching all this. Then she beat all of them and the only person standing was the guy that she thought to be the leader. He then charged her and he jumped at her she ducked, when he was over her, her fist went up in to his gut (ouch). "That was way too easy," Taki told Peggs. "Well you beat the living crap out of them" Peggs told Taki. Then Peggs jumped on to Taki's shoulder and they started to walk then they heard a scream. "Maybe this will challenge me."Taki said while taking a unicorn necklace with rubies around it off. ~Sereana's P.O.V. ~ I was staring off into nowhere while Mina and Lita were talking and Raye and Amy where talking. (Luna and Artemis where talking to each other too^_^) Then we heard a scream coming from out side. So we all told Andrew we had a major shopping crave and ran out into an ally to transform. Then we went where the scream came from. It was from the art store. So we rushed to the art store to see a big paint brush taking a girl's dreams and turning her evil. "Stop right there! I'm sailor moon champion of love and justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. Oh wait that's you." I yelled while striking my pose. "And we're the sailor scouts." Venus yelled. "And together we protect the princess (Yes, They know sereana is princess Serenity ^_^) even if it means losing our lives." They all screamed in unison. Then we all did our attacks but the monster stayed standing like we didn't do anything to him. He then through a rope made out of piant at me and I couldn't move then I felt great pain like someone was squeezing my lungs together and I relised that I couldn't breathe. The last thing I saw was red. I thought it was my blood but when I woke up Tuxedo mask was holding me and giving his speech. Then the monster attempted to blast us and I closed my eyes ready to die. 


End file.
